Through It Together
by Kirsparks
Summary: Zim is upset that the Tallest don't acknowledge him as one of the others, and Flippy is depressed because of his war problem. What will happen when these two brilliant characters unite? Rated T for bloody scenes.  .
1. Thunder

Prologue

**Someone had to make this! I got the idea when I was talking with a Fanfiction friend the other night and the idea might be crazy, but I think I did pretty well. **

Flippy ran through the cold, icy storm, hiding his nose in his sleeves. Rain was pouring down hard, and he knew that if he didn't take cover soon, thunder would come. And that wouldn't be good for anybody. No matter how much he covered his ears, he always heard the noises of war. It wasn't his fault, after all, all he wanted was to be a happy tree friend.

But no, his problem had driven him out of his cozy house and the town he'd lived in his whole life. His only friend now was the split-personality he had, and he couldn't gaurantee that he'd be able to control himself. He'd never noticed until now that he'd been killing almost everyone he knew all the time. He didn't mean to... Of course. For the first time, he wasn't so happy anymore.

Why did this have to happen to him? He wished he could remember going through his "Flip-Outs" All that was left was the blood-stained fur left on his hands, and a feeling inside that he'd done it. He'd worked his way through almost all of them. What had he gotten himself into?

In the distance, he saw lightning, and he covered his ears, hoping he wouldn't hear the overwheleming thunder after it.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Look! The green kids got no phone!"<p>

"Eh?" Zim looked over to some kids who were sitting across the table. He wasn't in the mood for thinking of ways to reign some doom apon anybody today. He felt depressed. The Tallest had'nt called him for months, and they wouldn't answer his calls.

"Usually people have phones by age 13!" A giant smelly kid yelled.

"The Almighty Zim is to superior to have the likes of a stupid Earth phyone!"

He stood up and walked out of the room, and eventually outside to where it was raining.

He could end his life now, in the filthy Earth rain. All he needed to do was step just one more step-

"What are _YOU _doing out here Zim?" Zim turned around, his eyes lowering as he saw Dib come outside with him.

"I am admiring the filthy Earth rain _DIB." _He cocked his head, and Zims contact pupils got bigger as he got angrier.

"Go away hyooman!" He pushed Dib back in the doors, and used an Irken laser to lock it so he couldn't get back in.

He looked at the disgusting drops that fell from the roof above him and shivered. His PAK was supposed to keep his tempurature normal.

He sat down on the first step and put his head in his arms.

He thought that this mission was a way to prove himself... But all he was doing was messing up like always. Even HE knew that.

He put up his head, looking around. Nobody was there so he took off his contacts and rubbed his eyes of a tear. What if he kept his eyes on the prize? He never could stay focused that long. Why couldn't the Tallest just have gotten rid of him for _good _instead of sending him here to this ball of dirt.

He looked up to see lightning, and covered his head. He wanted peace, he didn't want to hear the thunder.

* * *

><p>Flippy woke up, he was face down in a pile on junk. He got up and wiped his face off. But, he tasted something... Something that was familiar... He rubbed his paws over his lips and stared at his hands.<p>

Tears streamed to the green bears eyes as what he saw didn't shock him much.

Red red blood trickled from his nose and onto the ground. Looking around, he saw a bunch of blue fur matted on a nearby tree. A knife lye right next to him. When he looked at it he found himself thinking about the war. His eyes flashed and his teeth sharpened... There were so many possibilities with this knife. He should go to the next town and-

Shocked beyond belief he fell back and threw the knife as far away as possible. He cried with his little Happy Tree Friends voice and yelped. He had to get away from here. Far far far away. Anywhere where he wouldn't hurt anybody else. He fought for good, not evil.

Or did he?

**I hope you like it! This is my first crossover ever so It's gonna be hard to figure out how to get them together... Oh well! review please! I love the reviews! **


	2. IS DOOMY

Chapter One

-**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: No happy Tree Friends were harmed in the making of this story... It just seems like it.- **

_Maybe I should just stop and give up...,_Flippy thought as he trudged down the street. Depressed, cold, wet, and hungry, he sat down on the damp grass overlooking the street in front of him. The desoltation of the ongoing fields made his bear-tummy cramp up. Though the rain had washed off most of the blood, he still felt messy. It was more of a sprinkle now, and Thunder could be heard in the distance.

Flippy had to strain to make sure his other half wasn't unleashed. He blinked once, and a shadowy figure appeared above him, holding a piece of wire in his hands. Flippy screamed his high pitch scream and threw grass at the figure. (It didn't work very well...) The dark figure laughed deeply, and his yellow eyes traced where Flippy sat. The monster of a figure lurched foreward.

But as he did he also came into view.

He was the monster.

* * *

><p>Zim looked up at the filthy-hot Earth sun as it peeked it's way through the clouds. Unlocking the doors of the school, he started to walk home. He didn't care if Skool was out or not.<p>

When some wind blew past him, a grimy newspaper hit him in the face. He took it off of himself and threw it behind him.

He suddenly felt someone following him, and turned around to see The Dib sneaking up.

"What's up with you today Zim? You're not even _trying._" Zim snarled in disgust as Dib walked up next to him.

"If your trying to trick me _Dib, _it's not working. So just take your giant head of smell and go home and talk with your scary sister." Zim started to speedwalk, he just wanted to be alone.

"No way! I want to watch you while your down Zim, it only makes me feel like I'm victorious in keeping Earth a safe place!"

-Cue dramatic happy song surrounding Dib HERE-

Zim covered the spots where his antenna's were under his wig, trying not to listen. But through the silence he heard a CLICK and he turned around furious. He had just remembered that his contacts weren't on.

"I'm warning you _Dib-" _But then Zim stopped. Did he really care now? There was nothing else to live for anyways. Why should he worry about if Dib was going to get to him or not.

Huffing, puffing, and mumbling like a maniac, Zim slowly walked away towards his green home.

"Your making this too easy..." He said snickering, and ran away like the Dib-stink he is.

Zim looked at his feet, stressed beyond belief. He was no alien. The humans were the ones who were aliens.

So did that make him a monster?

* * *

><p>The monster stopped in front of him<p>

Flippy's other half (lets call him Flqpy, shall we?) gave him a look that seemed to be understanding as he. Usually, whenever he did see himself in this way, Fliqpy would try and maul him to death. But this time, Fliqpy also seemed to understand, and sat down with him.

**-LAST IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This part of the story will be translated because no one can really understand them and they just need to be translated.-**

"Why don't you just conquer your fear of hurting others, and come with me."

"Never. Not even if I find out that a author has taken some other persons story and turned it into some kind of crazy cross-over that is confusing to everyone."(**A/U: … Flippy's smarter then he looks I guess)**

Fliqpy gave him a questionable look, and took the paw of Flippy, pulling him back towards the town.

"God, you are just a dang figment of my imagination!" Flippy shook his head, trying to get the image to go away. Though it wouldn't.

Fliqpy laughed evilly, his yellow eyes growing into a darker shade of black. Yes, BLACK.

Flippy was a fighter, and he wasn't going to stop fighting. After all, he'd fought in the WAR.

He grabbed the knife that Fliqpy was holding and stabbed it into his back.

This was going to end it all.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a few things I need to say:<strong>

**Number One, please go answer my pole that I've put up on my profile. I NEED a answer... I'm getting restless, eating waffles to help me survive. **

**Number Two, If you think I should make a new story about JtHM (Johnny The Homicidal Maniac), should I create a new profile and put it on there? Because I've got half of it done, and it's got a lot of... explicates, ****and gore. You know what I mean if you've read them, it just doesn't seem like something that would be on such a kid-friendly story writers page. *Cough Cough* This one. **

**Number Three, go check out my deviant art. It's got STUFF:**

**invadercheezy(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com**

**Number Five, I probably won't be updating my stories for a while after this... Unless you guys want me to post my JtHM stuff... Because I've been hooked on writing it and I've got no writers block and it's awesome! ^.^ **

**Now obey the TACO!**


End file.
